<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Peck by woodwoofits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614396">Just a Peck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodwoofits/pseuds/woodwoofits'>woodwoofits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Hunter (Video Games), Monster Hunter World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, Monster Hunter World: Iceborne DLC, Serious Handler is adorable, this is just self indulgent gay stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodwoofits/pseuds/woodwoofits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Handler has left on her own mission with the Tracker, so that leaves the Hunter with a new handler. That new handler happens to be adorable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunter(s)/Serious Handler (Monster Hunter), Serious Handler (Monster Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Peck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just some self-indulgent gay fluff using my Monster Hunter lady because I love her and she deserves a girlfriend. I also gave the Serious Handler a name because she deserves it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her handler had to leave on her quest with the Tracker. Leaving the Hunter with a new handler until hers returns. The Hunter would never admit it, but she was excited. It felt good to not worry whether or not her handler was running headfirst into imminent danger. The Hunter tried not to hold it against her handler but she was sometimes too much to handle. The Serious Handler, however, is calm and collected, precise, and calculated. The Hunter had talked to her and her hunter before only briefly and yet there was something about her that made the Hunter’s tongue glue to the roof of her mouth more than usual.</p><p>The whole affair had made the Hunter think back to when they were on that boat, bright-eyed with no idea what was to come. The Zorah Magdaros was just the beginning of a long journey. Since they had gotten to the Hinterlands, all she had been doing was constantly hunting. It wasn’t until the Serious Handler suggested taking the rest of the day to themselves after taking down the Coral Pukei-Pukei that it crossed her mind. There was still much of the day left, thankfully, and the Hunter wanted to get to know her new partner. </p><p>However, the Hunter was very quiet and not exactly one for conversation. However, she was determined to have some kind of meaningful conversation with the Serious Handler. Sitting in the hot springs in her room trying to come up with something to talk about, pointed out just how much she didn’t know about The Serious Handler. The hot water seeping into her muscles, relaxing them, made it only marginally easier to think. Hearing the music drift outside from the music player, she relaxed deeper into the water. She thought about asking the Excitable A-Lister for things his handler is interested in. Maybe she could ask about her favorite monsters? Sounds almost like asking her favorite color… might want to ask that too. The more she thought about it the more frustrated she got at her lack of conversation skills. Only when her head was getting fuzzy from the heat did she just decide to stop trying so hard. Hopefully, something interesting would come to her in the moment. </p><p>	She didn’t realize just how much time she had spent in the hot springs until she saw that the sun was starting to set. No wonder her brain had turned to mush. Almost all of Seliana was cold, so she wore the furs that were issued to all at Seliana. Even if the Gathering Hub was warmer than most parts, that wasn’t saying much. The warmth of the furs nearly overheated her in the comfort of her room but stepping out into the frigid air of the region quickly cooled her down. She had cut her hair short just before the discovery of this new region and was beginning to regret it. Pulling the hood of her furs closer around her neck to protect it from the relentless wind, she walked to the Gathering Hub. The crunch of the snow under her shoes and the sounds of Seliana were enough to calm her nerves for the time being. Standing outside the Hub, she breathed in the cold air and out, and stepped into the hub. </p><p>	The warm coloration and smell of food nearly assaulted her every time she stepped in, but it was familiar. She watched as the Palicos worked to get every hunter their food and hunters booking quests with the Hub Lasses. Glancing around she quickly noticed the Serious Handler sitting at the round benches with a book in front of her. “Am I interrupting?” The Hunter asked as she approached the Handler.</p><p>	With a small start, the Handler looked up at her, “Oh! No, you’re not.” She closed the book and moved another that had been sitting in the chair next to her. She motioned to the chair, “Please, sit.” In front of the Hunter was a mug full of the Hunter’s favorite drink. Even sitting down the Hunter made the Handler look small. “I asked the Palicos what you normally get, sorry if it was too forward of me.” The Handler was picking at the binding of her books nervously.</p><p>	“Of course not, that’s very kind of you.” Even this small amount of interaction was starting to build the Hunter’s anxiety at how this was going to go. She was used to small talk, but getting into something other than that would be a challenge for her. There was a small pause as she thought through what she would say, “What were you reading?” Good, a light question.</p><p>	The Serious Handler looked back at her, “Just some reports from Aiden’s last quests,” the mention of the other hunter made the Hunter realize that she didn’t even know the Handler’s name.  “I am still his handler and need to look after his progress.” The realization seemed to hit them both at the same time as they both laughed. “What a handler I am, I don’t even know your name!” She held her hand out to shake the Hunter’s hand like they would when first meeting, “I’m Lisa.” </p><p>“Yevahn.” This was a good start! There was a quiet moment as they shook hands before it was getting a bit long and they stopped. The silence only got longer as both of them sat there. She shuffled in her seat awkwardly, taking a drink from the mug in front of her to just do something. Clearing her throat Yevahn asked, “Would you like to order some food?” She got a nod in response and she called a Palico over. Maybe eating will ease the conversation… hopefully. </p><p>	“So there I am, running helplessly after this Deviljho that has my handler on it’s back! She knows how to get into trouble, but at least I’m there when she does!” Seeing the look on Lisa’s face was priceless as she relayed stories from more notable quests. It seems funny now and she looks back on that fondly. Somehow conversation was easy with Lisa, more than with other people. By the time they winded down, it was late and most of the other hunters had cleared out. Yevahn felt that familiar flutter in her stomach whenever Lisa laughed or rambled on about something. Her face flushed when she realized that Lisa asked her a question, she was too focused on the look on Lisa’s face to hear any of it. </p><p>	“Would you like to do this more often?” The Hunter didn’t respond. Did she read too much into it? Was she wrong? Now she had made this whole thing awkward. Lisa flushed a deep red and let out a stressed laugh, “It’s alright if you don’t want to, I should head back to my room…” She stood to leave when Yevahn grabbed her by the wrist. Lisa looked back to the hunter, who’s eyes had gone wide. Seeing that her face was just as flushed as Lisas gave her some hope. </p><p>	It took Yevahn a long time to process what had been said and what she was going to say. She stood abruptly and her grip went to Lisa’s hand, “Of course I would.” Those butterflies from before multiplied tenfold in her stomach, she knew that there was a dumb smile on her face. She held the handler’s smaller hand in hers as they looked at each other.</p><p>	Lisa was ecstatic, that was the first time she had done something like that. She was also sporting a smile, still blushing furiously at the large hand clasped around hers. Feeling bold, she stood on her toes and gave the hunter’s cheek a quick peck. She huffed a laugh at the hunter’s face as she withdrew. The hunter leaned down to peck both sides of Lisa’s face, making her laugh. Yevahn is going to savor the time that her Handler is gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>